Rodney Robin
' Rodney Devon Robin '(JP: Norman Armson) (Born March 13th 1978) is the 9-year-old son and only child of Rolland and Rosie Robin. He is best friends with Chris Crane. He first appears in the fanon episode "Music Mania" in the scene where he arrives at Maple Town School, playing the trombone. In Maple Town: The Next Generation, he is now a rock n' roll star, deviating from his original jazz persona and one of Perry Pig's idols. It is possible that Rodney decided to change to a music style that would be more energetic for him to work with. Unlike most of his friends from the original, he has yet to be married and has no children. In the original, he is voiced by Steven Bednarski, using a similar voice to Roobear Koala from the anime Adventures of the Little Koala, albeit a tad more nasal. In The Next Generation, he is now voiced by Steve Blum, as Bednarski wasn't available during dubbing. Appearance Rodney is a robin wearing a mint green and white tuxedo with a crimson bow tie, red pants, white socks, black tap dancing shoes, and sometimes a blue bowler hat on "fancy" occasions such as picture days. When shirtless, his red stomach is visible, making him and his family the only characters with a different colored-stomach. Personality Rodney is an outgoing boy who enjoys singing and is a talented jazz musician. His attitude is based on 1920s jazz singers like Al Jolson and Louis Armstrong and tends to use 1920s slang. However, he is poor in athletics and is careless, being prone to accidentally breaking objects and ruining property. His catchphrase is "Oh, worms!" whenever he is surprised, angered, upset, or shocked. He sometimes speaks in rhyme and sings his lines. Quotes *"When it comes to running and stuff, I may be ditzy. However, in my own talent, I'm ritzy!" (looks around) "Hey! That was supposed to rhyme, you know!" *"Isn't this such a wonderful world, everybody?" *"Pipe down a little, please. I'm practicing here with my trombone!" *"I'm just so glad that you all loved my singing!" - Rodney pleased with the applause he heard. *(singing) "Oh I am such a beautiful bird. I'll sing any song that you always heard..." *"Chris, let's do a song about creative work!" *"Hannah! You look and act elegant." - Rodney complimenting Hannah Hornbill. *"Sorry! I just didn't mean to break your favorite statue, Mrs. Chinchilla!" *"Oh, worms!" *"Please don't call me that. I may look like a penguin and all, but I'm actually a robin. Besides, penguins don't live here and I only see penguins in photographs." Trivia *His Japanese surname is a portmanteau of the surnames Armstrong and Jolson, referencing singers Louis Armstrong and Al Jolson respectively. *His favorite musical instrument is the trombone, which he plays in any band he participates in. In "The Switch", he accepted a bet by Patty Rabbit to trade his instrument for a flute temporarily. *In his first appearance, his voice is a bit more whiny. In his subsequent appearances, it gradually becomes calmer. *He is the first bird and non-mammal character to appear in the Maple Town fanon. *In "The Exchange Student", he has a temporary infatuation with Hannah Hornbill (JP: Laila Khumbi), an exchange student from Tanzania, but dropped it after Hannah left. *He does not like being referred to as a "penguin", since Wilde Wolf and Kirby Cat use the term to mockingly insult his looks. *Also in "The Exchange Student", Rodney's middle initial "D" is revealed, which would later be revealed to stand for Devon. *His rocker career as an adult is a reference to the song "Rockin' Robin" by Bobby Day. Category:Birds Category:Children Category:Maple Town School Students Category:Only Children Category:Males Category:Robins Category:Passerines Category:Heroes Category:Non-Mammals